Photograph
by Prince Yuta
Summary: Intinya story ini dibuat berdasarkan teori Johntography: Look into my eyes sama Tentography: Eyes see a rainy day. Warning! Cerita ini telah di publish ulang. /JOHNTEN/NCT/Oneshoot/gak bisa buat summary


**Perhatian!: Kalimat yang bercetak miring sebagai simbol kilas balik.**

* * *

Impiannya tercapai dengan sangat baik. Kemampuan yang dimilikinya sejak lama itu seakan menjadi alasan dibalik pekerjaannya yang cukup sukses. Menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak fotografer terbaik di Korea Selatan bukanlah sesuatu yang ia peroleh hanya dengan menjentikkan jari. Ia perlu menaiki satu persatu anak tangga, terkadang terpeleset hingga ke anak tangga yang paling bawah, lalu kembali naik ke atas dengan usaha yang cukup melelahkan.

Johnny Seo, hidup berkecukupan sejak kecil, namun lebih suka menjadi seorang fotografer di Korea dan meninggalkan segala pekerjaan besar yang sangat menantikan dirinya sebagai calon presdir yang baru.

"Sesi pemotretan sudah selesai, aku akan mengabari anda saat semua fotonya sudah selesai di proses."

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu, John. Hasil jepretan mu tidak pernah mengecewakan. Lain kali aku akan menggunakan jasamu untuk memotret model kami."

"Ah, terima kasih Tuan Kang."

"Baiklah, aku permisi. Jangan lupa untuk edit fotonya dengan baik."

"Hati-hati di jalan, sampai jumpa."

Johnny seketika menghela nafas panjang setelah pria yang sudah menginjak kepala empat itu pergi dari studio pemotretan. Asistennya, Kim Jungwoo tengah sibuk membereskan beberapa perlengkapan, sedangkan di satu sisi Johnny harus pergi ke suatu tempat untuk sebuah urusan penting.

"Jungwoo-ya, tidak masalah jika kau membereskan semua ini? Aku ada urusan penting di luar."

"Tentu, Hyung bisa pergi. Aku baik-baik saja dengan semua ini."

" _Thanks_."

Pria jangkung itu sempat tersenyum sekilas kemudian berlari keluar studio setelah melepaskan kamera DSLR merk ternama yang tergantung di lehernya.

Sedan hitam milik Johnny seketika melaju kencang, membelah jalanan yang lumayan ramai dengan kendaraan lainnya. Alunan musik western menggema di dalam mobil, bahkan Johnny sendiri sesekali menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan irama lagu demi menghilangkan kebosanannya di dalam mobil. Biasanya akan ada orang lain yang duduk di sebelahnya, namun sekarang tidak lagi. Sebuah kesalah pahaman berhasil membuat seseorang yang ia anggap paling berharga dalam hidupnya seketika pergi dengan sangat cepat. Salahkan Johnny karena tak bisa mengerti kondisi sekaligus mudah terbawa emosi hanya dalam sepersekian detik.

Bodoh.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menunggumu di tempat yang kau janjikan. Apa kau masih dalam perjalanan?"

 **[Ah ya, aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Lebih tepatnya berjalan kaki menuju lantai tiga.]**

"Cepat sedikit, kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa menunggu lama kan?"

 **[Arasseo... Aku sudah— Oh! Aku bisa melihatmu dari sini.]**

Pria bertubuh pendek itu seketika menatap ke sekeliling, mengabaikan panggilan yang masih terhubung dan lebih memilih untuk mencari sosok pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ten Hyung! Aku di depanmu~"

Suara bariton itu terdengar dengan nada yang terdengar menjijikkan di telinga Ten. Sebuah pelukan erat seketika melingkupi tubuh pendeknya saat pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu memberikan sambutan selamat datang.

"Selamat datang dan maaf kalau aku terlambat. Jalanannya sedikit macet, jadi aku—"

" _Shut up_ , aku ingin minum kopi, bukan mendengarkan cerita perjalananmu, Lucas. Ayo pergi, kau mengacaukan hari pertamaku disini."

"Maksudmu hari pertama setelah 3 tahun meninggalkan Seoul?"

"Heol, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau sudah 3 tahun."

"Kau hanya pura-pura tidak tahu."

Namun tak ada respon yang Lucas peroleh atas ucapannya yang baru saja terlontar. Pria berdarah Thailand itu langsung pergi ke meja pesanan kemudian memesan dua gelas kopi yang sama.

"Apa yang kau pesan Hyung?"

"Caramel frappuccino."

"Aku pikir kau akan pesan espresso mengingat kau sangat menyukainya."

"Kopinya terlalu pahit, jadi aku tidak suka lagi."

Tatapan tak terbaca Lucas seketika mengarah pada sosok Ten yang lebih suka membaca daftar minuman ketimbang memperhatikan dirinya. Diam-diam menarik nafas kemudian langsung tersenyum tipis saat Ten tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke arahnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung akan pergi? Kau bahkan baru sampai. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau istirahat sebentar?"

"Aku tidak perlu beristirahat, kedatanganku kemari hanya ingin membicarakan masalah pameran minggu ini. Aku tidak menempuh perjalanan sejauh itu sampai harus beristirahat di apartemenmu. Sampai jumpa."

"Hati-hati Hyung, jangan terlalu ngebut."

"Kau tahu bagaimana kebiasaanku di jalanan, Jung."

Johnny menyeringai kecil kemudian melangkah menelusuri lorong apartemen yang terlihat cukup sepi. Tubuh menjulangnya berada persis di depan lift yang masih dalam perjalanan.

Satu, dua, dan terbuka dalam hitungan ketiga. Menampakkan seorang pria bertubuh kurus yang langsung menaikkan arah pandangnya pada sosok Johnny yang tiba-tiba saja membeku.

"Lee Taeyong ssi?"

Namun sosok yang ia sebut Taeyong itu malah mengacuhkan pertanyaan Johnny. Ia lebih suka melangkah keluar dari dalam lift ketimbang membuka mulut atau menolehkan kepalanya untuk memberikan sebuah respon. Di satu sisi Johnny yang tak kunjung menaiki lift hanya terpaku pada punggung sempit Taeyong yang perlahan menjauh, namun terhenti di depan pintu apartemen sepupunya itu. Jung Jaehyun.

Apa ini?

Taeyong dan Jaehyun saling mengenal?

.

.

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _Rintik hujan yang semakin deras menimbulkan suara yang semakin nyaring pula. Ada beberapa orang yang sibuk mengumpat karena cuaca yang tak bagus, ada yang sibuk berlalu lalang dengan menggunakan payung, dan ada yang berdiam diri di depan jendela sambil menatap keluar jendela tanpa ekspresi._

 _"Kau terlalu sibuk melihat keluar jendela sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau pakaianmu tidak cocok untuk suhu yang dingin."_

 _Suara bass itu terdengar dari arah belakang, di susul dengan secangkir espresso panas yang diletakkan di atas meja yang letaknya berdekatan dengan posisi duduk pria yang lebih kecil._

 _"Kau tidak mengetuk?"_

 _"Aku sudah melakukannya, tapi kau tidak mendengar karena suara hujan."_

 _Bibir cherry milik Ten hanya membulat. Tangan kanannya meraih cangkir berwarna cokelat tersebut lalu menyeruput secangkir espresso dengan uap yang masih mengepul._

 _"Thanks."_

 _"You're welcome."_

 _Seulas senyuman manis itu tercipta di sudut bibir milik Ten, kemudian pandangannya kembali tertuju ke arah rintik hujan yang tak kunjung reda._

 _Diam-diam Johnny telah bersiap dengan kamera Fujifilm X100F miliknya. Memotret sosok manis kesayangannya itu secara asal namun dengan hasil yang tak mengecewakan. Hasil jepretannya selalu terlihat bagus. Aesthetic, itu yang selalu Ten katakan setiap kali memeriksa hasil jepretan Johnny saat mengotak-atik kamera milik Johnny._

 _"Aku sudah bilang.."_

 _Lalu suasana hangat seketika melingkupi tubuh pendeknya._

 _"Pakaianmu tidak cocok untuk udara dingin. Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan, huh?"_

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Oh, benarkah?"_

 _Ujar Johnny dengan nada menggoda. Tubuh kecil Ten seketika dipaksa untuk berbalik meski dengan gerakan pelan. Manik hitam dan manik hazel itu seketika saling beradu pandang. Setidaknya Johnny berhasil tersenyum saat ia mendapati sebuah fakta yang tak sesuai dengan lisan yang dilontarkan oleh kekasihnya itu._

 _"Wajahmu memerah, bukankah itu artinya kau kedinginan?"_

 _"Well, kau tahu diriku dengan sangat baik. Aku mulai merasa kedinginan setelah kau memberitahuku."_

 _Lalu yang Ten rasakan setelahnya adalah sebuah hembusan nafas yang menerpa wajah cantiknya. Semakin dekat dan berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman sederhana yang di artikan sebagai ciuman di bibir belaka. Semuanya belum selesai, bahkan Johnny punya inisiatif untuk memberi kehangatan sederhana yang bisa Ten peroleh dengan sebuah pagutan yang biasa mereka lakukan. Tulang hidung saling menempel, ciuman yang semakin penuh penekanan dan berakhir dengan bibir tebal yang bergerak lebih dulu._

 _Ten sempat menggumam tak jelas saat Johnny mulai memagut bibir cherry nya dengan sedikit tergesa hingga mengundang kedua tangan pendek itu untuk melingkar di leher sang kekasih. Bibirnya terbuka, memberikan akses lebih bagi Johnny untuk semakin menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat itu, mengabsen deretan gigi yang tersusun rapi bahkan sesekali menggelitik rongga mulutnya hingga Ten menggeliat di sela-sela ciuman mereka._

 _Satu pertanyaan yang Johnny berikan setelah itu; apa kau sudah merasa lebih hangat?_

 _ **Flashback Off**_

* * *

Kepalanya masih tertunduk seraya terus memerhatikan bagaimana rintik hujan terus menetes di kaca jendelanya. Entah untuk yang ke berapa Johnny berdiri di tempat yang sama setiap kali hujan datang. Espresso di atas meja perlahan mulai kehilangan uap panasnya, di abaikan begitu saja oleh sosok penyuka kopi itu.

Johnny masih tak bisa lupa bagaimana ia dan Taeyong bertemu di depan lift tadi. Johnny bukan tidak ingat bagaimana dan siapa Lee Taeyong itu. Lagipula siapa yang bisa lupa dengan wajah seseorang yang pernah ia pukuli 3 tahun silam?

Johnny ingat bagaimana ia memukuli Taeyong tanpa ampun karena pria kurus itu berani memeluk kekasihnya saat hari kelulusan.

Entahlah, mungkin itu salahnya juga. Semuanya di dasari atas kesalahpahaman belaka, lalu terbakar api cemburu hingga mengakhiri hubungan begitu saja. Salahkan Johnny karena ia lebih mengutamakan kegiatan memotretnya ketimbang menghadiri acara kelulusan Ten hingga pria kecil itu menunjuk Taeyong sebagai orang yang harus hadir di upacara kelulusannya.

Mereka mengakhiri hubungan di sesi foto bersama. Alasannya karena Taeyong terlalu dekat dengan Ten, Taeyong memberi buket bunga pada Ten, dan Taeyong memeluk Ten tanpa seizinnya. Johnny memang salah, tapi bukan berarti Ten bisa dikatakan tak bersalah. Pria itu seharusnya bisa mengerti bagaimana Johnny saat berada dalam situasi semacam itu.

Di satu sisi mobil silver kepunyaan Lucas telah membelah jalanan sejak 10 menit lalu. Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemen Lucas setelah Ten _check out_ dari hotel.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh akan ikut pameran foto itu?"

Pertanyaan yang di ajukan Lucas sukses membuat Ten mengalihkan perhatian ke arahnya. Alisnya bertautan selama beberapa detik, kemudian belah bibirnya terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara dengan logat khas Thailand itu.

"Ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja kau lebih pantas untuk ikut pameran seni. Kemampuanmu dalam melukis dan mendesain sangat fantastis."

"Aku sedang tidak tertarik untuk melukis, lagipula aku sudah datang jauh-jauh ke Seoul demi ikut pameran dan memenangkan perlombaan itu. Hasil jepretanku tidak kalah bagus, kau tahu?"

Seketika suara kekehan Lucas menggema, disertai dengan usakan gemas pada surai hitam milik Ten yang berhasil membuat sang pemilik mendengus keras dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

"Okay! Kita sudah sampai."

Mesin mobil tak lagi menyala, sedangkan dua orang yang terlihat dekat itu kini sibuk melepas seatbelt masing-masing dan memilih turun dari mobil.

"Tunggulah di sana, aku akan bawa barang-barangmu."

Perkataan Lucas ia turuti, lalu ia langsung berlari ke bagian luar lobby tanpa punya niatan untuk masuk tanpa sosok Lucas. Lagipula ia masih baru di apartemen ini, bahkan dimana tempat tinggal Lucas saja ia tak tahu.

Seperti yang dikatakan Lucas, Ten menunggu dengan cukup sabar karena kondisi hujan yang masih deras seakan mempersulit keadaan. Sesuatu yang ia lihat di bawah kakinya seketika menarik minat pria berkebangsaan Thailand itu untuk mengotak-atik kameranya dan memotret air hujan yang menggenang. Bukan sekedar genangan air, setidaknya Ten berhasil menangkap tetes demi tetes air hujan yang bersatu dengan air yang telah menggenang. Jangan lupakan jika point utama selain hujan adalah bayangan bangunan apartemen mewah yang menjulang tinggi.

.

.

"Ayolah Hyung, aku ada pekerjaan. Kau pergi sendiri saja ya, aku akan mengantarmu, tapi pulanglah dengan taksi."

Baik Lucas maupun Ten tak henti-hentinya memberikan alasan, penjuru apartemen Lucas bahkan di dominasi oleh suara berisik Ten yang seringkali melakukan aegyo ataupun merajuk agar pria jangkung itu mau menuruti kemauannya yang bisa di katakan sederhana.

"Ada restoran di dekat kantorku. Kita pergi kesana saja, setelah itu Hyung bisa makan apapun yang Hyung inginkan."

"Baiklah, kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu daripada aku ya. Terserah, sekarang antarkan aku kesana, dan berikan aku uang. Anggap ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena kau tak bisa menemaniku makan masakan Korea."

Lucas mendesah panjang, bahkan hampir saja menghancurkan tatanan rambutnya karena frustasi. Mau tak mau ia harus memberi Ten kartu ATM sebagai permintaan maafnya.

Perjalanan memakan waktu 15 menit, lumayan panjang. Laju mobil terhenti di depan sebuah restoran besar dengan dekorasi megah. Lalu Ten pergi sendiri setelah mendengar beberapa omelan Lucas yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinganya. Pria bertubuh pendek itu mengambil tempat di meja yang harusnya diisi oleh tiga sampai lima orang itu. Bagus, dengan begini ia akan semakin terlihat menyedihkan karena makan sendirian.

Tteokbokki, Samyeopsal, Japchae, bahkan Samgyetang sengaja ia pesan karena suhu yang cukup dingin. Sepasang manik hitam yang cantik itu sesekali menatap ke sekeliling, memperhatikan pengunjung lain yang sudah pasti makan bersama orang terdekat. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Ten menahan nafas. Lucas bahkan tak punya waktu untuk sekedar makan bersamanya. Katakan Ten egois, tapi ia juga butuh seorang teman pada hari pertamanya ini.

Pesanan datang, lalu ia segera memanggang samgyeopsal, meraih tteokbokki kemudian mencoba makanan pedas itu.

"Sempurna. Sepertinya makan sendirian bukan hal yang buruk, aku bahkan tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang."

Celotehannya tak terhenti sampai disitu saja, bahkan kelihatannya Ten lebih banyak berbicara ketimbang menyantap semua hidangan lezat di hadapannya itu. Samgyetang miliknya mungkin akan habis jika saja perhatiannya tak tertuju pada sosok familiar yang ternyata tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan raut yang menunjukkan sebuah keterkejutan. Pergerakan tangannya terasa kaku, bahkan Ten sudah menjatuhkan bagian paha yang baru saja akan ia makan.

Suasana di sekitar tidaklah hening, hanya saja telinga keduanya terasa tuli dalam sekejap mata. Sesekali mengerjap, namun tak ada satu katapun yang berhasil terlontar dari mulut keduanya.

"Sial."

Setidaknya Ten berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah umpatan dan langsung melemparkan sumpitnya. Kedua kakinya langsung berlari menghampiri meja pembayaran, berharap jika sang pegawai dapat menyelesaikan proses pembayarannya dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih."

Lalu berlari keluar secepat mungkin, mencari taksi namun tak ada satupun yang terhenti. Lagi-lagi mengumpat, mulai sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya sampai akhirnya suara yang ia rindukan itu masuk ke telinganya.

"Ten.."

Nafasnya tercekat, seketika panik saat sosok Johnny melangkah semakin dekat kemudian menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan erat untuk melampiaskan semua perasaannya yang tertahan selama 3 tahun lamanya.

"Maafkan aku."

Lawan bicaranya tak menjawab, justru sibuk meremas kemeja yang dikenakan Johnny karena merasa bingung. Ten tahu ini salah, tapi ia diam-diam ingin memeluknya juga dan mengomeli Johnny karena terlalu jahat pada dirinya. Ia hampir saja melakukannya jika saja seseorang tidak menarik tubuhnya dengan kasar untuk menjauh dari sosok Johnny.

"Bajingan!"

Satu-satunya yang Ten lihat saat itu adalah sosok Lucas yang langsung melayangkan sebuah pukulan tunggal ke wajah Johnny.

* * *

Pria bertubuh kecil itu masih betah berdiri di balkon apartemen Lucas sekalipun angin malam yang berhembus dapat mengancam kesehatannya. Berbagai jenis dan warna cahaya lampu di sekitar berhasil membuat Ten merasakan hal yang sama seperti di masa lalu. Biasanya di jam segini ia sudah akan tidur karena Johnny memarahi dirinya, lalu ia akan berakhir merajuk karena masih tak ingin tidur.

Okay, sepertinya Ten sudah terlalu jauh mengingat masa lalunya yang satu ini.

Selepas kejadian tadi, pikirannya bahkan tak bisa fokus. Saat Lucas terus saja mengomeli dirinya, ia justru lebih suka untuk bungkam. Perasaannya tengah berkecamuk dengan sangat buruk. Apa yang Ten takutkan sebelumnya justru terjadi dengan waktu yang kurang tepat.

Sesekali Ten merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia harus melarikan diri dari Johnny yang bahkan tak ada niatan untuk menghampirinya. Bukankah tindakan semacam itu justru akan membuat Johnny berpikir jika Ten masih mengingat sosok jangkung tersebut?

Seketika perasaan menyesal melingkupi hatinya, menyesal karena sudah bersikap bodoh, dan menyesal karena sudah membiarkan Johnny memeluknya di luar restoran.

Tok! Tok!

"Ten Hyung?"

Lamunanya seketika buyar begitu suara ketukan pintu terdengar ditelinganya. Lucas datang, dan anak itu pasti akan memarahinya juga jika belum tidur di jam yang hampir masuk tengah malam. Well, Lucas dan Johnny memang punya beberapa kemiripan dalam hal tertentu.

"Ten Hyung?! Apa kau sudah tidur?"

Seketika Ten berlari setelah menutup pintu dengan hati-hati agar tidak terdengar keluar kamar. Ia melompat ke atas ranjang dengan tergesa, kemudian membalut tubuh pendeknya dengan selimut tebal yang langsung membuat dirinya tenggelam ke dalamnya.

Cklekkk

"Hyung?"

Langkah kaki Lucas terdengar semakin dekat, lalu tempat tidur yang ditempati Ten terasa bergoyang pelan karena tambahan beban.

"Bagus, sudah tidur ternyata. Tapi kenapa Hyung tidur dengan lampu yang menyala?"

Tempat tidur kembali bergoyang, sebuah tanda jika ada pengurangan beban. Lampu kamar yang terang seketika tergantikan dengan cahaya lampu meja yang temaram. Suhu dingin dari AC yang lupa dimatikan oleh sang penghuni kamar terasa berkurang karena ulah Lucas.

"Kau bahkan tidak menutup tirai, bisa gawat kalau ada penghuni seberang yang mengintip."

Suara tirai yang bergeser, lalu suara langkah kaki, dan di akhiri dengan pintu yang tertutup setelah pria jangkung itu mengucap selamat malam dengan suara lembut.

"Selamat malam, Lucas. _Good night, and have a sweet dream, Hyung_."

.

.

Sepasang kaki panjang itu masih sibuk melangkah di sepanjang trotoar sambil memegangi rahangnya yang terasa sakit. Suara desisan yang terus keluar dari bibir tebal milik Johnny itu bisa dibilang menjadi suara yang mengiringi langkah kakinya menuju ke apartemen yang tak terlalu jauh dari posisinya saat ini.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, lalu terhenti di langkah ketika saat manik hazel miliknya tak sengaja bersinggungan dengan manik hitam yang cukup cantik itu. Sosok bertubuh kurus di depan sana terlihat menyeringai meski wajahnya terlihat samar. Kali ini giliran pria itu yang mendekat ke arah Johnny. Masih menyeringai kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kekehan yang terdengar cukup mengejek sosok bermarga Seo itu.

"Sekarang kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dipukul tanpa pemberitahuan?"

.

.

"Kau tidak penasaran bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau baru saja dipukuli?"

"Uhm, sekarang aku baru ingin bertanya padamu."

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu dan juga Ten di luar restoran, lalu tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang dan meninju wajahmu. Oh astaga, bukankah itu persis dengan apa yang pernah kau lakukan padaku? Ahahaha."

"Berhentilah menertawakan diriku, sial."

"Oke, aku akan berhenti, lagipula lucu saja, itu terlihat seperti sebuah karma untukmu."

Suara helaan nafas Taeyong terdengar, lalu setelah itu ia terdiam secara mendadak hingga mengundang tatapan penasaran yang Johnny lontarkan pada sosok bertubuh kurus itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau pasti punya banyak hal yang ingin kau sampaikan. Silahkan katakan, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati."

Semilir angin malam seketika menerpa wajah keduanya dengan lembut. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam dengan alasan yang sudah pasti berbeda-beda. Taeyong yang menunggu perkataan Johnny, dan Johnny yang tengah sibuk merangkai kata-kata untuk ia katakan pada Taeyong.

"Maaf."

"Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf, benar-benar minta maaf. 3 tahun lalu aku melakukan kesalahan padamu dan juga Ten. Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini padamu, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukanmu selama 3 tahun ini, jadi.. maafkan aku, Lee Taeyong."

"Aku tidak semarah itu sampai kau harus berulang kali meminta maaf padaku, santai saja John."

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Tidak, aku bukan orang yang suka menyimpan dendam. Pada awalnya aku merasa marah, tapi itu hanya berlangsung sekitar satu atau dua hari. Tapi aku tidak tahu dengan Ten, maksudku.. Aku tidak tahu apa dia masih marah padamu atau tidak. Tapi yang aku tahu, bocah itu lebih pintar berpura-pura, aku bahkan bisa melihatnya saat kau memeluknya tanpa izin."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang baru saja aku bicarakan."

"Dasar bodoh."

"Kau bahkan lebih bodoh dariku, seenaknya saja menyakiti Ten. Harusnya kau bisa mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan rinci sebelum mengambil keputusan."

"Aku mudah terbawa emosi."

"Lain kali cobalah untuk menahan diri, sekarang apa boleh aku menjelaskannya padamu?"

.

.

 _"Ten! Selamat atas kelulusanmu."_

 _"Terima kasih sudah datang Taeyong Hyung, kau tidak tahu bagaimana gusarnya aku karena tidak ada satupun yang bisa datang kemari. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih dan akan mentraktirmu makan malam."_

 _"Oke, aku terima tawaranmu. Kau tidak ingin foto denganku?"_

 _"Astaga, baiklah. Ayo minta tolong seseorang untuk mengambil beberapa gambar."_

"Aku pikir kau tidak datang ke acara itu, bahkan Ten sendiri sudah bilang kalau kau sibuk dengan kegiatan fotografi. Apa saat kau tidak berpikir bagaimana sedihnya Ten saat kau tidak datang?"

"Justru karena itu aku memutuskan untuk datang, perasaanku jadi tidak enak karena sepertinya aku mengecewakan anak itu. Tapi saat aku datang, aku melihatmu dan juga Ten, jadi aku langsung marah karena posisinya aku juga tidak mengenalimu."

"Ten pernah bilang kalau dia sampai tak mengerjakan tugas karena menyempatkan diri untuk hadir di acara kelulusanmu. Tapi sebaliknya, kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama untuk sekedar membalas semuanya."

"Itulah alasan kenapa aku pantas untuk disebut sebagai orang bodoh."

 _"Apa ini yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku sedang tidak ada di sekitarmu?"_

 _"Apa yang kau katakan? Dan kenapa kau memukul Taeyong Hyung?"_

 _"Dia pantas untuk dipukul! Seenaknya saja dia memelukmu. Memangnya dia siapa? Kekasihmu yang lain?!"_

 _"Dia bukan kekasihku, tapi dia bisa melakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan padaku sekarang Hyung. Kenapa kau baru datang? Dan apa kabar dengan pekerjaanmu?"_

 _"Ten!"_

 _"Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan hal ini Hyung. Tahun lalu aku sangat ingin kau datang di acara kelulusanku dan melakukan hal yang serupa dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Kau kekasihku atau bukan?"_

 _"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku ada pekerjaan."_

 _"Dan karena pekerjaanmu itu, seseorang berhasil dikecewakan pada hari ini."_

"Harusnya aku tidak melakukan itu. Kalian benar, aku terlalu terobsesi dengan pekerjaan hingga mengabaikan orang lain."

"Sekarang kau tahu dimana letak kesalahanmu kan?"

* * *

Tepat setelah kejadian pada malam itu, Johnny diam-diam mencari keberadaan Ten dan menemukannya di sebuah apartemen mewah yang lumayan jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Johnny tahu siapa yang memukulnya pada malam itu, Lucas Wong, seorang sekretaris di perusahaan milik sahabatnya yang bernama Oh Sehun.

Tidak, Johnny tidak ingin membalas pukulan pada malam itu. Justru sebaliknya ia menerima semuanya dan menganggap jika itu adalah balasan yang sepadan atas apa yang pernah ia lakukan pada Taeyong di masa lalu. Tujuan Johnny datang setiap hari ke tempat itu hanya ingin melihat Ten dan mencari kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu sekalipun ia sudah sering terkena amukan dari orang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Hari itu Johnny terpaksa mengikuti pria bertubuh kecil tersebut ke sebuah kedai kopi yang bisa dibilang menjadi tempat favorit Ten saat ia masih tinggal di Seoul. Johnny tahu itu, tentu tahu karena mereka pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan di masa lalu. Lonceng di atas pintu menandakan kehadiran Ten yang disusul oleh Johnny berselang lima menit kemudian. Johnny tahu kemana Ten akan pergi, jadi ia segera mengambil langkah setelah menerima espresso pesanannya. Sepasang kaki panjang itu menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dan akhirnya tiba di lantai dua. Johnny bisa lihat bagaimana punggung sempit yang terbalut oleh kemeja bermotif dengan warna cokelat susu itu tengah duduk di dekat jendela.

Ia melangkah hati-hati, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping sosok manis itu tanpa membuat Ten curiga. Sebuah buku dengan judul _"What the Dog Saw"_ seketika di dorong ke hadapan Ten hingga pria itu mengernyit dan hampir saja bangkit jika saja Johnny tak menahan pergelangan tangannya lebih dulu.

"Untuk kali ini janganlah pergi, ku mohon."

Ten hanya bisa menelan ludah, mempersiapkan diri untuk menjaga jarak dengan pria yang lebih tua.

"Kau belum selesai membacanya kan? Jadi ambil saja, aku yakin kau lupa dengan jalan ceritanya."

Tatapan Ten masih tertuju ke arah novel tersebut tanpa mengangkat wajahnya untuk sekedar bertatapan dengan Johnny. Tidak, itu bukan ide bagus. Melihat manik hazel itu secara langsung justru akan mengingatkan semua luka yang telah Johnny torehkan padanya.

"Tidak minum espresso?"

"Tidak, aku tidak suka."

Lantas Johnny menahan nafas, memicing ke arah Ten kemudian hanya membulatkan bibirnya tanpa suara disertai anggukan kepala.

"Kapan kau kembali kemari?"

"4 hari yang lalu, dan aku kemari hanya untuk sebuah urusan, bukan untuk tinggal disini."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ah.. Baiklah, aku tidak berhak untuk tahu kan?"

Hening sejenak. Saling tenggelam dalam kecanggungan yang terlalu kentara di antara keduanya.

"Maaf ya, aku tahu aku banyak berbuat kesalahan di masa lalu, jadi—"

"Tidak perlu membahas masa lalu, Johnny Hyung."

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin merasakan beban ini terlalu lama. Maksudku— aku selalu merasa bersalah denganmu, bahkan Taeyong juga. Harusnya aku tidak terobsesi untuk mencapai puncak karier ku, harusnya aku hadir di upacara kelulusanmu, jika aku melakukan semuanya maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Aku tahu bagaimana posisimu saat itu, salahku juga yang mengundang Taeyong Hyung tanpa sepengetahuanmu."

Ten menyeringai kecil, lalu tertawa renyah dan kembali menyeruput Caramel frappuccino yang mulai terasa hangat.

"Terima kasih sudah mengerti. Dan maafkan aku juga. Aku tahu kau merasa tidak nyaman karena aku terus mengikutimu selama beberapa hari ini. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan semua ini padamu supaya beban pikiranku sedikit berkurang. Tapi tetap saja, perasaanku tak pernah berubah sekalipun kau sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Lucas."

* * *

Johnny sempat mengatakan banyak hal padanya, kemudian pergi dengan alasan punya jadwal memotret. Padahal Ten tahu, Johnny tak akan mau memotret pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu karena itu adalah waktunya untuk istirahat. Cukup mengejutkan karena Ten bahkan masih ingat dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Johnny. Untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah 3 tahun, Ten bahkan tak pergi meninggalkan Johnny lebih dulu, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Johnny sempat mengatakan tentang hubungannya dengan Lucas, bahkan Ten sendiri tidak tahu jika Johnny mengenal Lucas. Entahlah, baik Johnny ataupun Lucas sama-sama bilang kalau dirinya itu terlihat rapuh, namun sangat kuat dalam menghadapi masalah. Terkadang Ten anggap itu benar, namun semua itu tidak benar pada situasi tertentu.

Selama 3 tahun ini Ten diam-diam mendalami kemampuan fotografi nya di Thailand, jelas melenceng jauh dari teknik desain yang ia jalani selama bertahun-tahun di Korea. Ia berusaha memperbaiki kondisi hatinya yang buruk, namun tanpa sadar mendalami hal yang jelas-jelas berkaitan erat dengan sosok pria asal Chicago itu.

Johnny bilang ia menyesal, maka begitu juga dengan Ten. Ia juga menyesal karena banyak menyakiti Johnny, bahkan sampai menghindarinya sekalipun Johnny terus saja datang tanpa henti.

"Hyung baru pulang?"

Namun tak ada respon yang Ten berikan pada Lucas yang telah menyambut kedatangannya dengan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ten Hyung?"

Pria kecil itu melangkah lebih dekat, bahkan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh besar Lucas hingga sang pemilik tubuh atletis itu sempat terkesiap.

"Ada masalah?"

"Lucas.."

"Hmm?"

"Jika dia muncul di hadapanku ataupun dihadapanmu, tolong jangan pukul dia lagi."

"Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Tidak ada."

Keningnya mengernyit dengan cepat, pelukan yang diberikan Ten seketika terlepas saat sosok bermarga Wong itu mendorong tubuh kecilnya dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tidak pernah dan tidak akan membahas soal Johnny kalau tidak terjadi sesuatu. Ada apa? Dia mengikutimu lagi? Apa yang dia katakan padamu? Cepat katakan supaya aku bisa menghajarnya tanpa ampun."

"Lucas, dengar. Aku sudah bilang jangan asal memukuli orang. Johnny bahkan tak bersalah padamu, jadi kenapa kau harus memukulnya?!"

"Dia memang tidak punya masalah denganku, tapi dia punya masalah denganmu. Kau tahu? Denganmu, Hyung."

"Dia sudah meminta maaf, jadi sudah cukup."

"Cih, aku tidak akan memaafkannya dengan semudah itu Hyung. Besok aku akan ke kantornya, lalu memukulnya hingga—"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya, Lucas."

"Oh ayolah Hyung?! Apa kau tidak ingat bagaimana dia memukul Taeyong Hyung? Bagaimana dia bersikap kasar padamu? Bagaimana dia—"

"Kau bahkan tak ada di tempat kejadian, jadi berhentilah bersikap sok tahu."

Lucas resmi bungkam sepenuhnya, sepasang manik hitam besar itu terus melayangkan tatapan tak percaya ke arah sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Rahangnya tiba-tiba mengeras, kedua tangannya mengepal dengan sangat kuat sebagai sebuah isyarat jika Lucas mulai naik pitam pada saat itu juga.

"Sudah ku peringatkan padamu Hyung, sekarang terserah padamu saja."

* * *

Suara langkah kaki perlahan memasuki lobby. Sesekali kepalanya mendongak atau memperhatikan keadaan apartemen yang sudah cukup lama ia tinggalkan. Ada beberapa orang di bagian lobby, namun sosok pendek itu lebih memilih untuk masuk ke dalam lift setelah sempat berpikir keras selama hampir lima menit.

Ten tak punya alasan untuk menjelaskan kenapa ia harus repot-repot datang ke apartemen Johnny yang semula adalah apartemen miliknya juga. Ia hanya ingin mengecek apakah ada perubahan setelah 3 tahun berlalu, namun yang ada hanya perubahan kecil semacam dekorasi ruangan dan juga warna cat yang tak seperti dulu. Ya, hanya itu alasan konyolnya. Setidaknya ia hanya perlu berdoa supaya Johnny sudah ada di kantornya agar mereka tidak perlu bertemu dan berakhir dengan bicara omong kosong.

Lift terbuka di lantai 4, lalu pria Thailand itu segera keluar dari sana. Suara ketukan sepatu terdengar samar menuju apartemen nomor 247 dengan pintu yang tertutup rapat.

Lagi-lagi ia terdiam di depan pintu, menarik nafas panjang dengan tangan yang mulai berkeringat. Jari-jemari lentik itu iseng mengetik beberapa nomor yang diklain sebagai password apartemen mereka dulu. Entah Johnny sudah mengubahnya atau belum, yang jelas Ten hanya mencobanya saja.

Namun di satu sisi sosok penghuni apartemen mewah tersebut masih berdiri di depan layar interkom yang menampakkan sosok bertubuh kecil yang tertangkap kamera tengah mencoba masuk seperti seorang pencuri kecil. Diam-diam Johnny menyunggingkan seulas senyuman simpul, tangan kanannya masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut setengah basahnya dengan menggunakan handuk di kepala. Suara pintu terbuka, lalu pria kecil itu tersentak dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat lucu untuk dilihat.

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik.

Namun pada akhirnya ia melangkah pergi setelah sempat tersenyum tipis karena beberapa alasan. Meninggalkan Johnny dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang seketika terlintas di pikirannya.

.

.

"Aku sudah menyuruh para panitia untuk mengatur semua foto yang sudah dikirimkan oleh para kontestan. Oh ya, aku juga sudah minta mereka untuk memajang foto milikmu di galeri bagian tengah. Anggap saja kau kontestan istimewa, jadi traktir aku makan malam."

"Aku akan melakukannya kalau kau juga membuatku jadi pemenang perlombaan ini."

"Eeyyyy, itu tidak diperbolehkan. Tidak tidak, pergilah, aku tidak boleh dekat denganmu jika tidak ingin menerima uang suap."

Suara tawa Johnny seketika menambah kebisingan yang tercipta di dalam galeri yang telah di penuhi berbagai macam foto dengan berbagai efek yang beraneka ragam. Dua pria yang punya hubungan sebagai sepupu itu sesekali menghentikan langkah untuk sekedar melihat foto yang berhasil mencuri perhatian mereka.

"Jjajang! JOHNTOGRAPHY ada disini."

Langkah kaki Johnny telah sepenuhnya terhenti pada empat hasil jepretannya yang terpajang dengan sempurna.

 _ **'Look into my eyes'**_

Dengan foto sunset di bagian paling atas, lalu disusul dengan foto beberapa sepeda, ombak yang mencapai pantai, dan di akhiri dengan pantai yang mulai pasang di sore hari.

"Apa semua gambar ini punya makna tersendiri?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya mengambilnya secara asal saat mood ku sedang buruk."

"O..kay, cukup sedih ternyata. Oh hei! Kau lihat foto-foto ini? _Eyes see a rainy day._ Whoaa, kau lihat? Kata-kata kalian akan saling berhubungan jika kau melihatnya dari kejauhan. Kemari Hyung."

Persis seperti yang Jaehyun katakan, memang benar, terlihat sempurna.

" _Look into my eyes. Eyes see a rainy day._ "

"Ohh! Apa ini? TENTOGRAPHY? Tiba-tiba aku merinding."

Tentography?

Apa kata Jaehyun barusan?

Ten?

Pria jangkung itu tiba-tiba mendorong Jaehyun untuk menjauh agar ia bisa melihat sebuah tulisan yang lumayan kecil jika di lihat dari kejauhan. Mengabaikan celotehan yang Jaehyun lontarkan karena merasa tak terima.

 _"Aku akan menamai semua hasil jepretanku dengan nama TENTOGRAPHY."_

 _"Kau mengikutiku huh?"_

 _"Tidak, aku terinspirasi darimu Hyung."_

 _"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan hasil jepretan kita berdua?"_

 _"Hmmm.. JOHNTENTOGRAPHY?"_

"Apa kau sengaja memasang semua ini?"

"Tidak. Kalau aku sengaja lalu kenapa aku harus terkejut? Sudah ku bilang jika semua ini di urus oleh panitia. Aku hanya menyampaikan mandat dari Pak Direktur."

Manik hazel milik Johnny tak henti-hentinya menatap ketiga foto yang terpajang di samping deretan foto miliknya. Genangan air diiringi tetesan air hujan, kuncup dandelion dengan latar belakang langit yang mendung, dan di akhiri dengan sebuah bunga dandelion yang telah mekar dengan sempurna.

Dalam hati Johnny memuji kemampuan fotografi Ten yang bahkan lebih bagus darinya, dalam hati juga bertanya apakah ada arti tersendiri di balik semua foto estetik ini? Mungkin ada, tapi Johnny tak perlu tahu. Mungkin tidak ada karena Ten hanya sekedar mengambil gambar karena terlihat bagus untuk di abadikan.

Johnny bahkan telah menunggu selama 20 menit, namun sosok yang ia cari tak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Johnny yakin semua ini adalah hasil karya Ten yang entah sejak kapan mendalami fotografi. Johnny pikir Ten akan menjadi seorang arsitek ataupun designer karena bakat melukisnya patut di acungi jempol. Namun nyatanya ia mengambil jalan yang jelas bersebrangan dengan apa yang telah dipelajari sejak SMA hingga mendapat gelar sarjana. Suatu hal yang tak bisa Johnny duga sebelumnya.

"Johnny Hyung? Sedang apa disini?"

Seketika Johnny menaikkan pandangannya, lantas menoleh ke samping kanannya dan berhasil menemukan seseorang yang ia tunggu sejak lama.

"Oh, hai Ten. Aku..."

Tubuh kecil itu tiba-tiba saja bergerak ke samping sebelum Johnny menyelesaikan jawabannya.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu kalau Hyung juga ikut dalam perlombaan ini."

Senyuman simpul Ten lebih sering terbentuk daripada sebelumnya. Johnny sendiri tak mengerti dengan perubahan yang ditunjukkan Ten hari ini. Ia senang, namun merasa aneh pada beberapa kesempatan.

"Tertarik untuk minum kopi?"

.

.

.

Hasil perlombaan baru akan di umumkan 2 hari yang akan datang, mengingat jika itu bukan sekedar perlombaan, namun diselingi dengan pameran yang mana para pengunjung harus memberikan penilaian pada setiap foto milik para peserta. Tapi sepertinya dua orang yang tengah duduk di atap gedung itu tak peduli dengan hasil akhir yang akan mereka terima. Mereka sibuk menyeruput kopi masing-masing tanpa saling bicara, entah kenapa merasa canggung saat mereka benar-benar berdua saja di atap yang sepi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka memotret."

Salah satu di antara keduanya mulai membuka suara, sekedar untuk menghilangkan kesunyian yang semakin terasa pekat.

"Aku sudah tertarik dengan fotografi setiap melihat hasil jepretanmu. Jadi aku berpikir kalau aku harus bisa mengabadikan gambar yang tak kalah bagus dari hasil jepretanmu."

"Kau mengikutiku huh?"

"Tidak, kau adalah bagian dalam inspirasiku. Entahlah, saat aku kembali ke Thailand, harusnya aku melamar pekerjaan sebagai perancang interior atau bekerja di pabrik meubel. Tapi aku malah melakukan hal yang jelas-jelas berkaitan denganmu."

"Kau mencoba untuk melupakanku?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Bagaimana denganmu Hyung?"

"Ya, kira-kira begitu."

"Aku selalu ingin menghubungimu, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku takut mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Lagipula saat itu kita memang sudah tak punya hubungan, jadi aku tak berhak melakukannya."

Johnny tak merespon, lebih suka mendengarkan penuturan Ten yang nyatanya masih belum selesai itu.

"Saat aku datang kemari, aku selalu khawatir akan bertemu denganmu. Waktu kita bertemu di restoran, aku pergi karena tak ingin membangkitkan perasaanku lagi padamu. Aku selalu menghindar sekalipun kau selalu datang kepadaku tanpa henti. Tapi setelah obrolan di kedai, aku mulai berpikir bagaimana seharusnya aku bersikap kepadamu. Aku ingin menghubungimu, tapi aku tidak punya nomor ponselmu. Jadi karena hari ini kita bertemu, aku sangat ingin mengatakan semua ini padamu Hyung. Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan. Mungkin aku tak seharusnya mengatakan ini, tapi aku tak bisa mencari orang lain untuk menggantikanmu. Aku ingin kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua yang terjadi pada hari itu. Aku tahu aku sibuk, tapi aku tak seharusnya mengabaikanmu. Aku tahu aku emosi, tapi tak seharusnya aku memutuskan hubungan dengan kepala mendidih."

Mereka resmi terdiam, saling memikirkan segala kesalahan yang seharusnya tak menghancurkan hubungan keduanya. Mereka bahkan seperti berada dalam sesi meminta maaf sekaligus menyatakan perasaan masing-masing yang telah terkubur selama 3 tahun.

"Aku mulai mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu pada waktu itu. Seperti yang kau katakan, Hyung, aku juga ingin sebuah kesempatan. Kau tahu apa maksudku?"

"Aku tidak ingin menebaknya."

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal? Apa kau tidak ingin mewujudkan beberapa keinginan di antara kita yang belum terwujud? Ah, harusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini, tapi kau tahu kan kalau aku ini bodoh mengekspresikan perasaan?"

"Lalu?"

"Ish Hyung! Apa kau tidak mengerti?!"

"Aku mengerti, tapi bagaimana dengan Lucas?"

Raut wajah Ten seketika berubah drastis. Bola matanya bergerak kesana-kemari sembari mengigit bibir, lalu tiba-tiba saja menyuruh Johnny untuk mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kau harus tahu Hyung, Lucas itu adik sepupuku, bukan kekasihku."

Johnny terdiam, tak bereaksi, dan tak memberikan respon karena sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Heol, aku bahkan tidak tahu itu."

"Itulah alasan kenapa hubungan kita berakhir. Kau terlalu cepat menarik kesimpulan tanpa mengetahui kebenaran yang ada!"

"Itu sudah sifat asliku."

"Kau harus buang sifat buruk itu."

"Arrasseo...tapi aku punya satu pertanyaan."

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemenku?"

Yang lebih kecil langsung tersentak keras, bola matanya berputar tanpa arah karena terlalu bingung harus memberikan jawaban seperti apa.

"Kau melihatku?"

"Tentu saja! Kau seperti pencuri yang ingin masuk ke rumah korbannya."

"Aku hanya.. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak mengganti password nya?"

"Kau tidak mengerti? Pintu itu akan selalu terbuka untukmu. Kau bahkan pergi ke Thailand tanpa persetujuanku, bukankah itu wajar jika aku menunggumu pulang?"

"Tapi harusnya kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah datang."

"Kau sudah datang sekalipun aku tidak memintamu."

Lagi-lagi Ten bungkam, ia bahkan melupakan fakta mengenai kedatangannya ke apartemen Johnny tempo hari.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu."

"Aku harus mengatakannya agar kau bisa yakin kalau aku akan berubah."

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Mommy dan bilang akan tinggal di Seoul."

"Kau serius? Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena aku punya seseorang yang menjadikan alasan kuat untuk tetap tinggal di kota ini."

.

.

The End

* * *

/gak elit dan gak jelas :v/ terlalu cheesy ewh

 **Arti foto Johntography dan Tentography:**

•Johntography: Look into my eyes

1\. Sunset: Matahari terbenam bukan berarti dia meninggalkan kita, justru disitu dia memberi kita kesempatan untuk merasa dingin & gelap. Dari situ kita bakal belajar bagaimana indahnya cahaya dan kehangatan. Artinya, Johnny memang gak ada hubungannya lagi sama Ten, tapi bukan berarti dia bener2 ninggalin Ten. Di satu sisi dia mau ngasih tau Ten kalau Ten seharusnya ngerti gimana perasaan Johnny waktu Ten dipeluk sama Taeyong.

•Tentography: Eyes see a rainy day

1\. Genangan air dengan tetesan hujan: menggambarkan kalo disitu posisinya Ten foto waktu lagi hujan. Hujan sering dikaitkan dengan kenangan yang sulit dilupakan. Hujan juga mengartikan rasa dingin yang menyuruh kita untuk istirahat. Maknanya, jangan terlalu mengutamakan kemarahan. Artinya Ten ini masih belum bisa lupain Johnny, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ten juga ngasih isyarat kalo dia sebenernya marah sama Johnny, tapi dia berusaha buat nanggepin pake kepala dingin.

•Johntography: Look into my eyes

2\. Sepeda: Seorang pengendara sepeda harus bisa mengendalikan laju sepedanya dan jangan terlalu terobsesi untuk mencapai tempat tujuan, karena jalan di depan pasti gak selamanya mulus. Artinya, Johnny ini sempet terobsesi buat mencapai karir yang bagus sebagai fotografer. Tapi Johnny terlalu bernafsu buat sampai di puncak, bahkan nolak buat dateng di upacara kelulusan. Jadi Ten milih buat ngundang Taeyong dateng ke upacara kelulusannya sebagai gantinya Johnny. Dan Johnny harusnya bisa mengerem kalo dia gak terobsesi. Pada akhirnya hubungan mereka berakhir karena sebuah kesalahpahaman.

•Tentography: Eyes see a rainy day

2\. Langit mendung: Artinya, Ten mau ngasih tau ke Johnny kalau dia harusnya punya sikap yang baik sekalipun terobsesi buat mencapai puncak karir. Dalam tindakan harus ngasih manfaat buat sesama, bukan malah merugikan kedua belah pihak. Ten juga mengekspresikan kalau dia ngerti gimana posisi Johnny waktu itu.

•Johntography: Look into my eyes

3\. Ombak: Tidak putus asa, ombak akan selalu menghampiri dan mendekati kita sekalipun kita tak tak pernah menerima dan membiarkan mereka pergi. Artinya, Johnny tetep gak peduli sekalipun Ten sering ngehindar dan marah ke dia karena terus ngikutin dia kemanapun. Setia, ombak tak pernah menyentuh, menghampiri, dan membasahi apapun selain pantai. Karena pantai selalu jadi akhir dari tambatan ombak. Artinya Johnny tetep pergi ke Ten sekalipun orang lain berusaha buat narik perhatian Johnny. Hatinya tetep sama Ten, dan selalu berakhir dengan Ten.

•Tentography: Eyes see a rainy day

3\. Dandelion: Terlihat rapuh, namun sangat kuat menentang angin (masalah yang dihadapin Ten setelah putus), terbang tinggi dan menjelajah angkasa (Ten berusaha buat ngejer cita-cita dia buat jadi seorang fotografer seperti Johnny meskipun orang tua dia sempet gak setuju dan nyuruh Ten buat kerja sebagai designer, arsitek atau apapun yang gak menyimpang dari pendidikan dia.) Jatuh di suatu tempat dan membawa kehidupan baru (Pada akhirnya Ten berusaha buat memperbaiki hubungan dia sama Johnny setelah perkataan Johnny di kedai kopi. Karena sejujurnya Ten juga masih mau ngulang semuanya dan buat semuanya lebih baik.)

•Johntography: Look into my eyes

4\. Lautan: Dalam hidup harus punya pola pikir yang luas. Dalam hidup harus bisa menerima perbedaan dan keberadaan supaya tidak menimbulkan konflik. (Baik Johnny Johnny ataupun Ten berusaha buat ngejalanin hubungan baru dengan saling menerima perbedaan dalam diri masing-masing.) Jika orang lain menyakiti kita, dia akan meminta maaf, begitu juga sebaliknya.

* * *

Ini teori berdasarkan ff, bukan the real story tentang johnten :v padahal awalnya udah nentuin plot ceritanya, tapi karena iseng jadi saya cari arti2 fotonya dan kebetulan masuk sama alurnya. Kecepetan? Kan oneshoot, oneshoot pertama lagi /sujud syukur/ alasan Lucas mukul Johnny karena dia tau kalo Johnny itu mantannya Ten. Arti lainnya dia gak mau Ten sakit hati lagi setelah ketemu Johnny

Well, terima kasih banyak untuk **ROXX h** yang udah bantuin momma walaupun sempet bikin kesel keknya :v

Maaf kalo ada yang gak nyambung, maafkan typo, dan mohon maaf lahir batin.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :* karena jejak yang kalian tinggalkan bisa jadi motivasi buat saya. Jangan cuma follfav kalo udah dibaca, mari saling menghargai karya masing-masing :*


End file.
